


If You Could See Me

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Bughead Deserves to be Happy [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, New Relationship, confession of feelings, eventual supportive Archie because my babies deserve to be happy, friends finding out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: After 1.06 what if Betty and Jughead decided to keep their relationship a secret, or rather attempted to.A fic about Betty and Jughead working out the facts of their new relationship and cute, fluffy moments… also how the group finds out about bughead.Slight AU does not follow the events of 1.07 (the group already knows)This is an edited/reuploaded version of a fic that was not to the standard I wanted. (Rating may change)Currently on Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead led Betty into her house and up to her bedroom. She shivered with fear; if she were with anyone but Jughead, the shivers would have just been thought of as a result of being cold. He knew better. “It’s going to be okay Betty,” Jughead stated closing her bedroom door. “As crazy as your parents may be, they’re resilient. They’ll find Polly.” Jughead put his hands on her shoulders, a comforting gesture he felt was appropriate in this moment. As he looked into her worried eyes the only thing he wanted to do was pull her close and maker her feel safe and warm, but he worried.

They hadn’t discussed the kiss that had happened just hours earlier. Given, they haven’t had the time, Jughead didn’t know if Betty wanted him to hug her and he didn’t want to push his luck with the girl he cared so deeply for.

He had never felt like this with anyone from his past. A boy from a troubled home, a family torn apart. The only person he had ever connected with on any level before Betty was his best friend. He didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize what he had with Betty. She was his only constant, his only light. All Jughead hopes is that he did not destroy everything they had earlier that day.

Next thing he knew, Betty’s arms circled his waist, her head pressed against his chest. Without a second thought, Jughead moves his arms to hold Betty as close to himself as he could without suffocating the poor girl. He never thought the golden girl would want to come anyone near him. The slim chance that they were friends to begin with was more than Jughead could comprehend. He’s pretty sure that they would have never crossed paths, never given each other a second glance if they weren’t thrown together by tragedy.

A tragedy that allowed them to find each other, figuring out that her family wasn’t much different to his own. Her parents were just as manipulative and borderline insane as his own. The difference between the two is that Betty didn’t wear her pain on the outside, rather she kept it in. Jughead knew her better than anyone, the girl everyone saw as picture perfect in pastel was truly broken on the inside.

Jughead wore his pain on the outside, everyone knew his good days from his bad, when they cared enough to actually see him. She did, she saw him from the beginning. That’s what made them quite the pair. Jughead knew when to leave Betty to have her moments and he knew when to push. It seemed that everyone else in their lives just knew how to push.

“What did I do to deserve you in my life?” Betty mumbled against Jughead’s chest. Much to Jughead’s dismay, she pulled away, at least only slightly, to look into his eyes. He was enjoying having her close, even in the platonic sense that he believed she wanted.

The reality is that in that moment Betty wasn’t thinking about her parents, or Polly, or Jason’s murder. The only thing on her mind in this moment was that kiss. Amongst everything in their lives, the boy who was a master of words stumbled over them with nerves. It played back in her mind over and over. Remembering how desperate his face seemed just seconds before Jughead leaned into her, cupping her face with both hands. Not only did she not expect for the kiss to happen, but she didn’t expect to feel the way she did. Jughead was her rock, she had known that from the beginning, only solidifying as time moved forward. The kiss had opened up so much else.

For a long time, Betty had been unsure about her feeling for Jughead, it was all so confusing, but the kiss… _the kiss._ It had opened a floodgate of emotions. Emotions that now, thanks to Jughead, Betty believed she was ready to act on. “ _Juggie…_ ” Betty sighed, turning away to go sit on her neatly made bed, unsure of what to say, unsure of where to start. If Jughead didn’t feel the same way, how would she feel? What if with everything going on with her family and Jason her head was a mess. She didn’t want to hurt him, but at the same time, she didn’t want to risk another chance at happiness.

“Betty, what is it, what’s wrong?” Jughead grabbed Betty’s desk chair, moving it so he could sit in front of her. He wanted to be close enough to comfort her in a heartbeat while not knowing if she would be comfortable with him sitting so close to her, especially on her bed.

“We need to talk about what happened earlier,” Betty stated, shifting awkwardly to sit cross-legged at the edge of her bed. She looks down at her hands, suddenly nervous with the one person she’s comfortable to be herself with.

“I agree. Betty, I am truly sorry about what happened,” Jughead said, looking down at his fidgeting hands, itching to reach out and console her.

“What do you mean you’re _sorry_?” Betty asked, suddenly hurt. Just recently had she accepted her feelings for Jughead, and now he is denying everything, denying her. Multiple thoughts started to run through her head. _Was is just in the moment, did he regret kissing her, did he even like her at all, and more._ Betty felt as if she were on the verge of tears, she didn’t want to cry in front of Jughead. Not now, not when it’s over him.

“I shouldn’t have just assumed you felt the same way as me. I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that,” Jughead apologized. “With everything you have going on, with your sister, and your parents; Betty, I shouldn’t have done that. Not now, not with everything in your life and I’m sorry.” Betty’s heart skips a beat, immediately sinking. He feels bad for kissing her. He cared for her, just as she needed, but couldn’t even imagine that she might feel the same way. How could Jughead not realize that her kissing him back was a sign that she feels just as he does? That he was exactly what she needed with everything happening in her life. A breath of fresh air, a light in the darkness. She thought she gave a sign that she, herself, didn’t realize she was giving.

“Betty,” Jughead started, this forcing her to look up at him, facing him for the first time since they sat down. “Please tell me you accept my apology.” Jughead grabbed her hands, his eyes begging for her to reply, for her to forgive him for something that does not need forgiving. Instead, Betty stood to move closer, standing over the taller boy. Betty retracted her hands, moving to cup his face as he had done just hours earlier, making him look up at her. To look into her eyes and make him understand.

Painfully slowly Betty leaned down to press her lips against his own. Jughead is shocked, luckily he overcame this quickly, kissing Betty back, scared that this was all a dream, and it was going to end in an instant. Jughead needed to live in this moment, remember every little thing in fear that it would never happen again. Quickly, Jughead moved to rest his hands on the blonde’s hips.

As Jughead moved his hands to the small of Betty’s back in a hesitant attempt to pull her closer, Betty pulls back, resting her forehead on Jughead’s. “Is it my turn to apologize?” She asks smiling, Jughead huffs out a breathy laugh.

Jughead stands, now standing taller than Betty once again, still holding her close in his arms. “For that… never.” Betty moved to kiss her again, harder and deeper than the previous two they had shared in their short time of silently admitted feelings.

Quickly, Betty drew her hands up Jughead’s chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, slipping her hands beneath his the thin hat covering his head. The teenagers lost track of time, or rather for them, time stopped. Nothing was on their minds but each other. Betty forgot all about how her sister ran away, and that her parents were hunting her down, not knowing what they would do when they found her. Jughead forgot all about his father, and the town’s recent murder that he was attempting to follow with great detail. It was Betty’s mother’s car pulling into the driveway that brought the pair back to reality.

“To be continued, Juliet?” Jughead whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

“Not too long a wait I hope,” Betty replied pulling further away, turning to open the window for the boy to leave. Panic started to set in as she heard her mother call her name, footsteps getting closer and closer to her room.

“As much as I don’t want this to end, I also don’t want to be maimed and your mother terrifies me.” Jughead gave Betty a quick kiss. “Don’t go full yellow wallpaper while I’m gone,” he smiled, swiftly climbing out of the window as if he’s done it hundreds of times before, walking home with a smile plastered on his face for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It all felt like a dream. Two weeks had passed and it never stopped blowing Jughead’s mind when Betty’s hands so naturally held his own, or how their lips fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

The young pair had agreed that keeping their relationship a secret was in both of their best interests. With everything else going on it seemed nice to have something just for the two of them. A place of comfort that truly no one else knew about, something no one could push them out of.

What the two didn’t expect was how difficult it actually was to keep their budding relationship a secret. The little movements, the small things that began to change as their relationship moved forward that threatened to blow their cover.

They sat in the student lounge, Jughead talking relentlessly about how their English teacher was hindering his creativity. Betty couldn’t take her eyes off of the dark haired boy, and as a few strands of hair fell forward onto his face. Betty felt the urge to draw them back carefully with her hand. Little moments like that made their secret difficult. If everyone knew not only could Betty brush his hair back, but lean into his side and hold his hand in her own. But they didn’t know… so she could, as much as she wished she could.

“Betty?” She heard Jughead ask, breaking her out of the internal fight in her head.

“Sorry, what was that?” She replies, looking dumbfounded as Jughead laughs next to her.

“I asked if you agreed that we should be given full creative freedom when writing for our English class,” he explains. “We’re asked to do creative writing but we can’t actually write creatively.”

“I guess, but it’s not like out teachers are looking for our own version of A Modest Proposal,” Betty smiles at him understanding his frustration. She’d most likely hear more about it later.

Jughead continued his rant that if he were given the freedom he desired maybe he could write something like A Modest Proposal. Honestly, Betty just wanted him to stop, to make an excuse to get him to go with her to the Blue and Gold just to have even a few moments to be them, be together.

Without thinking, Betty rested her hand on Jughead’s lower thigh, a subtle message that he almost instantly understood to slow down and take a breath. He figured it meant that she understood, and he could breathe and take a break.

Jughead closed his eyes and put his hands up in defeat. The two recovered quickly remembering where they were. Recovering not before Veronica noticed something change between the two.

***

The pair thought they got away scot-free as they worked together in the Blue and Gold office later that same afternoon. They had been working for just over thirty minutes before the conversation they had almost every day began. “This is getting more and more difficult each day. The hiding.” Jughead states, turning swiftly in his chair to face Betty sitting comfortably on the couch.

“We could just tell people,” Betty stated, half joking.

“I guess, but I have to say, I love having this all to ourselves,” Jughead smirked as he pulled his knee up to his chest.

“You know Juggie,” Betty started, getting up slowly to stand infant of Jughead. She put one hand on either side of Jughead, resting them the table behind him to lean in closer. “I’ve never had a secret like this before,” she whispers.

Jughead put a hand to his chest in faux shock. “Is that all I am to you, Betty Cooper? The dirty little secret to launch your impending teenage rebellion? I’m hurt.” Betty laughed, playfully slapping Jughead’s shoulder. She leaned in quickly capturing his lips with her own.

The teens jumped apart at the sound of a gasp from the now open doorway. Veronica stood, a shocked smile plastered on her face. “I mean I noticed you two were getting closer, but I can’t say this is what I expected,” she told them moving further into the room.

“Veronica let me explain, —” Betty asked moving towards her friend.

“No, no need,” Veronica stated. “I’m on board pending explanation, but you really need to come with me. Emergency vixen practice and you know Cheryl won’t take any excuse.” Betty moved to grab her bag quickly, squeezing Jughead’s shoulder as she walked passed him to leave.

“So, you and Jughead?” Veronica asked as the two girls made their way to the gym. “Betty, I support you one hundred percent, but I have, to be honest, I never would have guessed.”

“Veronica, if you had told me just a couple months ago that not only would I have a thing for Jughead but that we’d actually be dating I wouldn’t have believed you,” Betty stated, facing forward walking adjacent to her friend.

“Well, I’m impressed. I never knew dark and broody could have such a gentle side,” Veronica stated.

“You should have seen him with his little sister,” Betty smiles at the memories. “He makes me happy Ronnie.”

“That’s what’s important,” Veronica said, grabbing onto Betty’s arms to force her to move a little faster. “Now come on, Cheryl is going to make this practice hell for us if we’re late.”

***

Jughead waited for Betty outside the gym, laptop and books splayed out in front of him. “Have you been here this whole time?” He hears Betty ask above him.

“I didn’t expect Cheryl to keep you for over two hours,” Jughead laughs as he begins to clean up all of his stuff. Betty crouched down to help him speed up the process. “Dinner at Pop’s?” Jughead asks lifting himself and helping Betty off of the floor.

“Yes, but Veronica is coming. She insists upon drilling us on our ‘budding love story’,” Betty tells him, expressing herself with her hands.

“Well that second part sounds great,” Jughead states kissing Betty on the cheek, not before double checking that they were alone. “Dinner with Veronica grilling us on our relationship, not so much. I was hoping to finish our writing session that got rudely interrupted by Cheryl.”

“Oh yeah, okay, that’s totally why you wanted me alone,” Betty chuckled leaning in quickly to capture his lips with her own. Her hands on the sides of his face, his placed delicately on her hips.

“As sweet as this is, you’re both still coming to dinner,” Veronica states, hands on hips. The pair reluctantly broke apart, moving to walk out hand in hand with the dark haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic jughead is asexual and it will be discussed later in this fic. Personally, I don't see kisses as a sexual act even in a heated manner. I see it more as passion and romance rather than sexual. I also love cute flirtations as a jokey/romantic gesture


	3. Chapter 3

As the three sat in Pop’s, Veronica starred the young couple down for a good five minutes as the awkwardly ate their food across from her, almost as if she was waiting for them to talk first. Betty and Jughead just kept shooting each other disgruntled looks, trying to communicate with their eyes alone. Betty was the one who broke first. “Veronica, I’m sorry for not telling you. I wanted to, I swear, but—”

“But you just wanted to live your relationship without any outside opinions,” Veronica finished Betty’s statement. “I get it; am I hurt that you didn’t tell me, sure, but I get it. That’s not why you’re both here,” she stated taking a quick drink from her chocolate milkshake.

“If you’re not here to scold us, why are we here?” Jughead asked perplexed. He was used to being one step ahead, knowing what was going to happen before it did.

“Well, since you too so kindly kept me in the dark, I need intel,” Veronica smiles leaning back against the hard backing of the booth.

“On one condition,” Betty started, “you tell no one. Not even Kev,” Betty states, sticking her hand out to seal the deal. Jughead, on the other hand, looked stunned. He had been half expecting her to tell Veronica that she would find out when they told the others. He believed she would want others to know now that Veronica opened the gates. As Veronica shook Betty’s outstretched hand he was brought back to reality.

“So, what did you want to know?” Jughead asked, preparing himself for the downpour that awaits.

“How long?” Veronica asks.

“Just over two weeks,” Jughead replied.

“Who initiated?” She followed.

“Jughead,” Betty told her, smiling at the boy next to her.

“Really?” Veronica asked stunned.

“Don’t look so surprised Ronnie,” Jughead replied taking a large bite out of his burger.

“Just didn’t think you had that in you,” Veronica replies. Betty urged them to move on, she wanted to get this over with so she could just enjoy the evening.

 

Veronica’s list of questions took at least half an hour to work through, but finally, the three friends could just enjoy their night. Neither Jughead nor Betty wanted to admit that it was nice not having to hide around one of their friends. It didn’t change the fact that every moment together alone was that much sweeter after having to hide in plain sight all day.

Unfortunately, their fun came to a halt after a rushing text came through Betty’s phone from her mother. “Well I guess that’s my cue,” Betty sulked, there was no arguing with her mother over curfew.

“You guys go, I’ll pick up the check,” Veronica states before Betty can argue she started again. “Call it a gift, a celebratory dinner courtesy of Veronica Lodge to celebrate her bestie’s first official boyfriend.

The word boyfriend caused the pair to freeze. They hadn’t yet discussed labels. Jughead collected himself first, grabbing onto Betty’s hand to lead her out the door.

“Thank you, Veronica,” The couple calls as they left the small diner.

The first few minutes of their walk was spent in a comfortable silence between the two. They hadn’t discussed relationship terms; both knew that they were in it for the long haul, but it hadn’t been said aloud.

“So,” Jughead began, “boyfriend?” He didn’t particularly know who to approach this situation, he figured that he shouldn’t beat around the bush and just come out and say it.

“How… how do you feel about that?” Betty asked hopefully. She lighted the sound of it, girlfriend, boyfriend, Jughead Jone’s girlfriend.

“I have to say, Betty Cooper, I liked it a lot more than I thought I would.” Jughead smiles; he looks over at Betty for some verification that she felt the same. Betty stopped short of her house and pulled Jughead close, arms around his neck, Jughead held onto her like he would never be able to again.

“My parents are out for the night, did you want to watch a movie or something?” Betty asked as she began to pull away.

“If your parents aren’t home, why did your mom text you to leave?” Jughead asked perplexed.

“Veronica… mom still has some sort of vendetta against her,” Betty sighed walking hand-in-hand with Jughead into her house. “I just have to call her from the landline so she knows I’m in the house, but she doesn’t have to know you’re here,” Betty smiles back at her boyfriend.

In the house, Jughead played around on his phone while Betty set up the movie. He knew he should let Fred know where he is, even though he could just shout out Betty’s window and he’d probably hear him. He may have also been taking sneaky pictures of Betty.

As Jughead scrolled through twitter he got a notification that read: _Veronica Lodge._ He opened the message hesitantly,  not really knowing what the text could entail. It was a text containing just four words: d _on’t break her heart,_ it read.

The idea of that made Jughead shiver as he quickly texted back: _if that ever happens, shoot on sight._ Just as he was closing her his phone, Betty sat down next to him on the couch, resting comfortably against his side. As Veronica’s name popped up on Jughead’s phone once again, she inquired, “What does V want?”

“Just telling me not to break your heart,” Jughead smiles leaning down press a chaste kiss on her lips. “So, what are we watching?”

——

Sometime just after midnight, Jughead made his way back to the Andrew’s house. God bless Betty’s parents for telling her when they would be home so he could sneak out before they could see him.

Fred had stayed up waiting for Jughead in his kitchen. “I’m back Fred, you can head to bed if that’s what you were waiting for,” Jughead told him walking past to grab a glass of water.

“Thanks, Jug, I was actually wondering if you would sit and talk to me for a minute.” Jughead took a seat, pensively urging Fred to continue. “I noticed that you and Better are spending an awful lot of time together lately. I hope you know that you can be honest with me and that I expect you to be honest with me Jughead,” Jughead nodded; he could see where this was going and he was not looking forward to it. “Now, be honest, are you and Betty just close friends or dating. Know that I support you either way,” Jughead nodded, he knew that if he lied Fred probably wouldn’t notice, but he honestly didn’t want to lie to the man who had done so much for him.

“Dating,” Jughead states.

“Is it serious?” Fred asks, Jughead just nods in reply. “Right, well Betty’s a nice girl. I need you to treat her well and for the love of God be safe. We—” Jughead cuts Fred off before he can finish his statement.

“Fred stop, seriously you do not need to give me the whole: _you have a girlfriend now sex talk,”_ Jughead stated, wanting out of this conversation.

“Jug, I’m serious. I need you to live a full life, and if you get that poor girl pregnant—” Fred rambles frantically.

“Fred, trust me you don’t have to worry about that… not with me,” Fred odds in pensive understanding.

“Alright, just head up to bed,” Fred states, equally as uncomfortable as the teenager in front of him. As Jughead moves to leave the room, Fred grabs Jughead’s arm before he can leave the kitchen. “Are you happy Jug?” He asked looking up at the boy.

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time,” Jughead replies before walking up to bed. Before falling asleep he shoots Betty a quick text: _Fred knows._

**Author's Note:**

> Updates happen first at writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com


End file.
